


Terms of Endearment

by Nerd_alert19



Series: Terms of.. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: Early Season 4 Fluff. Just had this pop in my head after seeing 4x01 when Mack calls for backup and May show up with the strike team. Just happy fluff, because this is the only way to get it with this show.





	Terms of Endearment

The gunman stepped out of the open door way and before either of them could react, gunshots rang out and the man slumped down the wall. May lowered her weapon and turned to give the men a nod of greeting. 

“That was fast!” replied Mack. 

“Yeah, thanks Babe!” Coulson remarked with his trademark grin in place. 

“Babe?” Questioned Mack as he turned to Coulson with a raised brow.

With his grin still firmly in place, Coulson looked at Mack and responded, “Yeah. May really has a thing for nicknames and terms of endearment.”

Before Mack could probe further, May rolled her eyes and chimed in with, “I lost a bet.”

“Yep! So for the next twenty-four hours I can call her whatever I want, and she can’t kick my ass. Isn’t that right Princess Leia?” Phil's smile got impossibly larger as Mack looked at him skeptically, and May’s jaw tightened. 

“Not that May is one to hold a grudge…” Mack cautioned. “…but I wouldn’t spar with her again after this. Like….ever.”

Melinda smirked, but it quickly turned to a scowl as Coulson confidently proclaimed, “Oh not my cuddle bear! She would never wish me harm or ill will. She’s all about forgiveness and mercy these days! Isn’t that right sweet heart? Darling? Angel of mercy?”

“The bet was for twenty-four hours, Phil. I made no promises about what I’d do to you after that.”

Phil’s smile grew remarkably smaller and he swallowed a little harder than normal, but he wasn’t really scared. He knew May put up a tough front, but she secretly enjoyed when he teased her like this. On the other hand, she also not so secretly enjoyed kicking his ass, so this could go south. He should probably tone it down a bit, but he was not a quitter. The devious glint in his eye returned as he turned back to May and said, “Okay Honey bunches, give us a sec to pack up the gear and we’ll be ready to go.”

May’s only response was a low growl, but even in the dim street light he could see her trying to hide a smirk at his obvious enjoyment. He loved that smirk and decided it would be well worth the bruises he was sure to receive the next time they sparred. He mentally went through his list of nicknames to use next, and also made a mental note to strap on a parachute as he entered the quinjet in case she decided to shove him off the plane mid-flight. He knew Melinda well enough to consider that her smirks may have been less about secret enjoyment and more about revenge plotting. Yep! He was definitely grabbing a chute on his way in.


End file.
